Children of the Dragonborn
by reikat
Summary: Eriah arrives in Riften to adopt a child from the orphanage and prevents Brynjolf from taking his bad mood out on a boy. She later meets and adopts that boy. Then after moving to Windhelm, she meets a girl selling flowers and takes her in. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I did break canon a bit with Eriah having helped the Thieves Guild get rid of Mercer but declining the rank of Guildmaster in favor of Karliah. That said, Eriah is considered a Nightingale as far as canon goes but isn't active as one, preferring to keep her hands clean._ _I doubt Nocturnal would've cared either way. You could say in this universe, Eriah's only contract with the Daedric Prince was simply return the Skeleton Key to its right place and she fulfilled that contract, which released her from Nocturnal's service. It also keeps in line with Eriah's distaste for the Princes, even though by her own admission, not all of them are that bad._

Eriah Quintence strode into Riften one day, her steps full of purpose. Some time ago, she had slain Grelod the Kind, the headmistress of Honorhall Orphanage, in her sleep. While she didn't deny the old hag had it coming, something she and Astrid agreed on, the fact remained that Eriah had raised a weapon against a noncombatant. Eriah had no desire to be the start of a new Dark Brotherhood after she had destroyed the old one with the help of Hadvar, a Nordic Legionnaire she had met in Helgen. When she and her husband, Farkas, received a flyer from Constance Michel, Grelod's former assistant and new headmistress, asking for people to adopt children orphaned by the war, the two agreed that perhaps they could take in a child. Eriah was unable to have children, having been born "defective" in that area somehow. She had wondered if it had something to do with her being Dragonborn but Paarthurnax said that was not so and there was the fact that the Dragonborn Emperors, starting with Tiber Septim, were obviously able to produce heirs. The fact she couldn't have children never bothered her but she still wanted to give love to a child if she could. Adoption was her only option and she did want to atone for what she had done.

She was walking by the marketplace when she heard someone raising a fuss. She looked over to see Brynjolf, an...associate she had made when she was looking for Esbern, manhandling a boy. Her eyes flashed and she strode over just as the man was ready to backhand him. She managed to catch his wrist, stopping him before he could move. "Back off, Brynjolf." she said, catching their attention. The Thieves Guild's number two looked over at her and his face broke out into a grin. "Well, well, well. Nice to see you again, lass." he said, still retaining his grip on the boy's upper arm. "Let go or I break your arm." Eriah glowered. Brynjolf, still wearing his sarcastic smirk, did as he was told. Eriah looked over her shoulder as the boy ducked away behind her. "Get going, kid. I'll handle this." she said. Blinking, the boy just nodded before running off. "Man, lass. That boy tried to pickpocket me and I was about to teach him a lesson in trying to steal from a master thief." the redheaded man complained.

Eriah let his wrist go before crossing her arms. "I know you too well. You'd never raise your hand against a child unless you were having a bad day. You're still not stewing over my refusal to lead the Guild, are you? You need to get over it." she said. That was how far their association went. Eriah got tangled with the Thieves Guild for a while after finding Esbern. Turned out the former Guildmaster, Mercer Frey, had brought the Daedric Prince Nocturnal's wrath down when he stole her Skeleton Key from the Twilight Sepulcher years before and the Guild was cursed with bad luck by Nocturnal. The Dragonborn helped the Guild get back on its feet as far as getting rid of Mercer went and promptly handed leadership off to fellow Nightingale, the Dunmer Karliah. Eriah's talents were not for thievery and while she and Brynjolf, also a Nightingale, had something of a friendship, she didn't associate with the Guild at all after leaving them behind. Her own Nightingale armor was in a chest in her Riften home, Honeyside.

"Aye, lass. You're right. I'm in something of a bad mood." Brynjolf said. "Good thing I came when I did then. If I had seen a mark on that child's face and I traced it to you, I would've kicked your ass. Do I even want to know what's eating you?" Eriah asked. Brynjolf gave her a slightly withering look before sighing. "Sorry, lass. Guild business and all. Nothing to worry you about since you're not even in the Guild anymore." he said. "I never was to start with but I'm still grateful Nocturnal's seen fit to leave me alone. As far as the Daedric Princes go, she's one of the less annoying ones. However, if I can help with anything, you know I will." she said. The master thief just shrugged. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about that, lass. But if you want to help me..." he trailed off, taking her chin with a couple fingers and leaning in. Eriah's expression was an irritated scowl. She blocked his attempted kiss by pushing his head back. "Hands to yourself, idiot. I'm married now." she said. Brynjolf just laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Of course, love. I forgot. Not like that would've stopped me if I was serious." he said.

Eriah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Brynjolf wasn't overly flirtatious as one would assume but he never made it a secret he was interested in her during her short foray into Guild matters. It was a good thing he was something of a gentleman. He never overstepped his boundaries but he often teased her with some tame flirting and sometimes crossing them slightly, like he just did in his bid for a kiss. Unlike some men she had the misfortune to cross paths with, Brynjolf knew no meant no. Those other guys, mainly bandits and the such, learned the hard way that Eriah wasn't to be trifled with. Even if she wasn't Dragonborn, her mother had taught her well in self-defense. Having use of the Thu'um was just a bonus, giving her something to humiliate a would-be assaulter with. "So what brings you to this cesspool of a town, lass? I know it was mere coincidence that led you to stepping in to save that little rat's hide." the redhead asked, leaning against his stall. "Just here to see about adopting one of the orphans. Then it's back to Whiterun with me." Eriah replied as the tension deflated.

"The Dragonborn wants to be a mother? Never pegged you as the type, lass." Brynjolf replied, raising his eyebrows. Eriah just shrugged. "That's because you don't know everything about me." she said. She turned her back to continue on her way but was halted when the man took hold of her elbow. "You can't have children, can you?" he asked, in all seriousness. The Dragonborn's head whipped around to meet his eyes. "How did...?" she asked. "...I know? Sorry, lass. When you first started staying in the Cistern, I lifted your journal so I could learn more about you. There was an old entry in there dating 4E 190, back when you were nineteen. You had gotten the news from a mage that you were unable to have children. I'm sorry I snooped around." he said, sincerely. Eriah blinked before letting a smile grace her lips. Her journal had been taken from her when she was captured by the Imperials when she first entered Skyrim. She had managed to retrieve it later from the ruins of Helgen after the war was won. "It's okay, Brynjolf. I use that book as a means to write my feelings down. Nothing in it is news or a secret to anyone I call friend. I'm happy in spite of the diagnosis, even if we still don't know why I'm unable to bear children. Doesn't mean I can't be a mother, still. That's why I'm here. I helped put some of these children in the orphanage because I'm a Stormcloak soldier. I want to make up for that." she said.

Brynjolf let her go then and Eriah continued to Honorhall. When she opened the door, she smiled when she heard the happy chatter of the children. Constance approached her. "Welcome to Honorhall. Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes. I'm here to adopt." the Dragonborn replied. "Wonderful! Before I take you meet the children, I need to ask a couple questions." the headmistress replied. "Fire away." Eriah said. She and Constance sat down at the table, not minding that the children were listening in in the next room. "What's your name?" came the first question. "My name is Eriah Quintence." the Dragonborn replied, folding her hands on the table. Constance nodded before continuing. "What do you do for a living?" she asked. "I'm the Dragonborn." Eriah responded, prompting excited whispers from the next room and a skeptical look from Constance. "What? If you're not going to be..." she started before pausing and taking a closer look at the Dragonborn. Eriah's expression showed how dead serious she was about her claim in how...neutral it was. "Wait...Shor, you're serious! Well, I...all right then." the young woman deflated a little. Eriah just smiled a little. She was always willing to demonstrate her claim but was always happy not to. She only had to demonstrate it once to date when Ulfric asked her to when she joined the cause. Constance accepted she was who she said she was without much trouble.

"Where would your child be living? Do you have room?" Constance then asked. "I own homes in Whiterun and here in Riften but my husband and I make our home in Whiterun." Eriah replied. The headmistress smiled and got up from the table. "That's all I needed. Congratulations. I know you'll make an excellent mother. Head on into the next room and meet the children. When you've picked the one you want to adopt, I'll gather their things." she said. Eriah stood up and the women shook hands. They went into the room where the children were. Eriah looked over them all before her eyes were drawn to a boy in the corner. She recognized him as the boy Brynjolf had threatened to hit. "Constance, who is that boy over in the corner?" she asked. "That's Samuel, an Imperial boy who's been a resident here the longest. His mother used to work here before she died and his father is unknown. He's something a leader to the other children and tried his hardest to protect them from Grelod. I've even seen how he would take punishments meant for the others just so they wouldn't have to suffer." Constance replied.

"An Imperial, you say? He has the heart of a Nord." Eriah remarked, crossing her arms and resting her chin on a fist. "I'm inclined to agree, even though you Nords are stubborn." Constance said. The Dragonborn just chuckled before heading over to where Samuel was fiddling with his hands. "I remember you." Eriah said, sitting down in a chair near him. Samuel jumped, haven't had noticed she had come over. "You're that lady who helped me in the market." he said, somewhat dumbstruck. "I am indeed. Don't worry about Brynjolf. He may be a thief but he's not that bad of a person. He was just having a bad day and I set him straight." the Dragonborn said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Samuel gave her a shy smile. "Constance tells me you've been here since you were young." Eriah said. "Yeah. I've done a lot to keep the others safe when Grelod was still alive." he replied. "So I heard. You have the heart of a Nord. I like that." she said. Samuel gave her a huge grin. "Thanks. I might be an Imperial but I think I'm just as much a Nord as you are." he said.

Eriah smiled back, having made her decision. "How would you like to come live with me and my husband?" she asked. The boy gave her a shocked look. "You want to adopt me?" he asked. "Well, yes. I have a good feeling about you, Samuel. My husband and I can be your new family. I even have a dog. Of course, it's entirely up to you." Eriah said. Samuel jumped to his feet, his excitement evident. "I would love to!" he said. "Then, let's be on our way, son." the Dragonborn said, getting to her own feet. Samuel went to tell his friends as she went to Constance. "I've chosen Samuel. Farkas and I will raise him well." she promised. Constance beamed before shaking her hand again. "Excellent. Samuel's been here for so long, I felt saddened that he may never have gotten a chance to have a family before coming of age. Are you going to accompany him to Whiterun or did you have someplace to be?" she asked. "I'm heading straight home so I can watch after him." Eriah said. The Imperial woman nodded with a smile as Samuel approached.

"Congratulations on your adoption, Samuel. I'd like to introduce you properly. This is Eriah Quintence. She's the Dragonborn." Constance said. Samuel's eyes grew wide as dinner plates as he looked up at Eriah. "You're the Dragonborn!? That's so amazing! My ma's the Dragonborn!" he said. "That's right, kiddo. Farkas, your father, is one of the Companions. So you just became a part of an amazing family." Eriah said, rubbing his head. Her new son look positively ready to burst from excitement. Eriah nodded farewell and the two left. Samuel immediately bombarded her with questions about her adventures, what Farkas was like, how where they getting to Whiterun, and what breed her dog, Bran, was. Eriah answered them all patiently, grateful he was so enthusiastic. When they came out of the gates, Eriah's piebald mare was there to greet them.

"Wow. That's a pretty horse." Samuel said as Eriah cooed words of love to the animal. "Thank you. This is Keizaal. It means Skyrim in the dragon's tongue." she said. Samuel pat the strong mare. "You named her for our homeland?" he asked. "She's a strong, proud beast like the land and the Nords who live here. Of course, I fought for everyone who lives here during my service to Ulfric Stormcloak." the Dragonborn said. "You served under him? What was that like?" her son asked, as Eriah lifted him up into the saddle before mounting herself. "It was something, all right. I'll tell you all about it as we ride for home. You're going to love Whiterun, Samuel. It's a small city but it's home." Eriah said. They rode off together, with the Dragonborn giving more details on her quests, not noticing that Brynjolf was leaning against the wall, watching them go.

 _"That lass is something else. I've heard rumors of how compassionate she could be and now I'm witnessing it. Her journal was a good indication that she really had to struggle coming to grips with the fact she can't bear children but now, I see that she really has accepted that about herself. She's taking in a whelp because she has love to spare. I feel somewhat regretful I didn't want anything more than a fling with her. She certainly denied me in spectacular fashion. Shows what sort of woman Eriah Quintence is. I think I like her better this way. She marches to the beat of her own drum, she knows what she wants, and she doesn't let much stop her."_ he thought. Smirking a little as he pushed off the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets, Brynjolf headed back inside.

"Good luck, Eriah. Been real nice knowing you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eriah was walking to the Palace of the Kings. She, Farkas, and their son, Samuel, had moved there a month or so back from Whiterun after Eriah finally procured the funds to buy Hjerim and pay to have it cleaned and furnished. Ulfric had asked for an audience and she didn't know why. Upon her arrival, she entered the Palace, approached the Jarl slouching in his throne, and did her customary bow. "You wanted to see me, Ulfric?" she asked, getting back onto her feet. "Yes. Jorleif has informed me there is a young girl near the docks. She's the orphaned daughter of one of my soldiers lost in the war. I wanted to ask if you would like to take her in." Ulfric explained, getting to his feet and coming down to her. "This is rather sudden." Eriah said, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to run it by you, Dragonborn. If you're unable or unwilling to do so, I'll send her to Riften. However, her father was a good soldier and I'd rather her remain here in my city. I'd take her in myself but there is still much work to be done before the Moot is called." the Jarl explained. Eriah closed her eyes and thoughtfully placed her chin on a fist. "I don't see why not. I'd have to run it by Farkas first. If he's okay with it, I'll see about tracking her down. It will take time, though. I don't want to spring it on her all of a sudden. It was different with my son. He was desperate to have a family." she said.

"Thank you, Dragonborn. It means a lot." Ulfric said. She smiled and bowed her head. She turned to head out when he spoke again. "To tell you the truth, Dragonborn, I never imagined you as a mother. You continue to surprise and impress." the Jarl said. Eriah chuckled a bit before setting a hand on his shoulder. "I aim to do that, my friend. The world will remember me for centuries as the hero who stopped a number of powerful foes. I want the people I love to remember me as someone who had a heart for others." she said. Ulfric returned the gesture. "So, how have those political meetings been going, anyway?" she then asked. The Jarl gave a heavy sigh, dropping his hand. "I'm still being pressured to marry you. The news of your own marriage hasn't spread very far yet. It's quite a point of contention." he said. Eriah shook her head. The nobility and even some of the Jarls who gained their position thanks to Ulfric made it no secret what sort of message they wanted to send the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire. The High King with the Dragonborn as his queen would be a powerful message, especially since they both had the Voice. "Hang in there. At the next meeting, tell them I'm spoken for. If they continue to pester you, perhaps I can set them straight myself. I don't have any interest in politics." she said.

The Jarl just shrugged. "I'll tell them that you are spoken for and if they keep it up, I'll probably let you have your way. Still, I find myself curious. You told me after the Battle of Solitude that you can't do what you do best sitting in a palace and that you didn't want to be a pawn. Was that your only reason for not considering marriage to me?" he asked. Eriah cocked an eyebrow. This was leading to a place she didn't want to go. "I have another reason but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep it to myself. The time where it would've been appropriate to talk about has long since passed." she said, smoothly. "Fair enough. Forgive me. I didn't want to pry." Ulfric said. "It's okay. I need to get back to Hjerim and talk to Farkas about that girl you told me about." Eriah said. The Jarl nodded and they parted ways. Once the Dragonborn was outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. _"That was too close."_ she thought before turning onto the path towards the residential area.

When she walked in the door, Farkas looked over and smiled. "What did the Jarl want?" he asked as she sat down at the table with him. "Ulfric told me there's a girl near the docks he would like us to take in. Her father was a Stormcloak soldier like I was." she explained. Eriah looked at her husband and set a hand on his. "We have room for one more. It will be good for our son to have a sibling, too, and I would love a daughter. What do you think?" she asked. Farkas just smiled before kissing her. "I have no objections, love. Windhelm is a cold city. If this girl has no home, taking her in is the right thing to do." he said. Eriah kissed him back, deeply. She was in love with him so dearly. "Is Samuel here?" she asked. "No. He's out with Bran. I have him some septims to spend." her husband replied. "Okay then. I'm going to head to the docks and see if the girl is there." the Dragonborn said, getting to her feet. "Eriah?" Farkas said, making her pause. She looked back at him. "I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. You have such a good heart." he said. Blushing a bit, the Dragonborn just winked before heading out.

She was heading towards the market when she ran into Samuel and Bran, their Dawnguard husky. "Hey, Ma. Did you see the Jarl already?" he asked. "I did. He wanted me to do something for him. Actually, you could probably help me out with this task." Eriah replied. "Sure! What is it?" her son asked. Bran sat down at attention next to him. "Ulfric tells me there's a girl your age near the docks. Have you seen her?" Eriah inquired. "Oh, you mean Sofie. I met her a few times there. She sells flowers for a septim. I feel kind of bad for her." Samuel replied. "That's perfect. Ulfric wants me to take her into our family. Your father's okay with it so what do you think?" the Dragonborn asked. Her son got excited. "I think it's a great idea! Sofie's a nice girl and she deserves to have a home." he said. Eriah grinned and ruffled his hair. "Lead the way, my boy. I think it'll be easier to broach the subject if you're there." she said. "Sure thing. Follow me." Samuel replied. He led her to the gate that led to the docks and they paused.

There was the girl, a Nord from the looks of her. She was holding onto a basket of flowers and looking rather dejected. "I'll let you take the lead, son." Eriah said. Samuel nodded and did just that. "Hi, Sofie. I brought someone who wants to meet you." he called, walking over with Bran on his heels. Sofie looked over to see him and Eriah and her mouth dropped a bit. "Y-you're the Dragonborn...I mean..." she stuttered as Eriah knelt down. "Nice to meet you, Sofie. I'm Eriah, Samuel's mother. And yes, I'm the Dragonborn. Did he tell you?" she asked. "Er...no, ma'am. I've seen you around and heard you called that." Sofie replied. "Ma and Pa want to take you in, Sofie. Isn't that great?" Samuel said. Sofie's face went beet red as she looked at the Dragonborn. "You'd do that for me?" she asked. Eriah reached out and set a hand on her head. "I would. It's not right that you don't have a warm place to sleep at night. Jarl Ulfric was the one who brought you to my attention and I don't want you to keep struggling to survive if you don't have to." she explained.

Sofie shifted on her feet, a little torn on the choice she was present. "Are you...sure it's okay? I don't want to be a bother." she said. Eriah stood up to her full height and held out a hand. "You won't be. You know, I always wanted a girl. I'd be honored to call you my daughter. I owe it to your own father. Jarl Ulfric told me he was one of my comrades." she said. Sofie looked up at her, teary-eyed, before dropping her basket to throw her arms around her waist. "Thank you!" she said, hugging her tightly. Eriah just smiled, rubbing her head. Bran whined before brushing up against Sofie. Samuel ran a finger under his nose, feeling pretty pleased with himself having helped his mother and his new sister. Sofie looked up at Eriah. "Will...Pa like me?" she asked. "Farkas will love you. Come on. It's getting dark out and I want to get you both out of this cold. Then I need to tell Ulfric the good news." the Dragonborn said. She took Sofie by the hand and the four headed back to Hjerim.

When they came in, Farkas smiled when he saw Eriah's mission was a success. Sofie ducked behind her as he approached and knelt down. "Hi there, little lady. Welcome to the family." he said. Samuel grinned as he walked over to his father and slung an arm around him. "Pa may look unapproachable but he's real nice." he assured her. Sofie looked up at Eriah, who nodded, before stepping out to take the hand Farkas held out. "I'm Sofie." she said. "Nice to meet you. Well, Samuel, you're completely outnumbered by Nords." he said, ruffling his son's hair. "Yeah but I have the heart of one." the boy replied with a grin. "That you do." the Companion said. Eriah rubbed Bran's head. "Can you help get Sofie settled in, love? I should tell the Jarl that Sofie's agreed to live with us. I'll start dinner when I get back." she said. "Sure thing, love." Farkas replied. Eriah set her hands on her children's heads. "I'll be back in a bit, you two. Shouldn't take me long. I'm thinking some venison stew would be good for tonight." she said. "Okay." they said.

Eriah left the house, Bran deciding to tag along. She walked to the Palace and came in to see Ulfric sitting at the table. "Well, Ulfric, you'll be pleased to know Sofie's agreed to live with my family." Eriah said, as Bran went up to the Jarl. The large Nord ran his hand on the husky's fur. "Good. I can rest a bit easier knowing she's off the streets. Thank you, Dragonborn. You've always gone above and beyond the call of duty in everything. It is truly an honor to be counted as your friend. You have taught me much." Ulfric said. Eriah nodded before motioning for Bran to come. "I just stopped by to let you know the situation. I need to get back and start preparing dinner. Before I leave, do you have any bounties for me to tackle?" she asked. "Not at this time. Go enjoy your family. I'll see you soon." Ulfric replied. The Dragonborn bowed before departing the Palace.

The Jarl chewed on some pheasant thoughtfully. It was hard to imagine the Dragonborn as a domestic type, given her reputation and tendency to be away for days or even weeks at a time. Yet, Eriah had become positively radiant in her new role as a mother and wife while maintaining her MO as an adventurer who helped anyone she came across. The fact she managed to strike that balance was phenomenal. She and her husband had certainly worked out a good system now that they had two children to look after. Ulfric was reminded once more how grateful he was that she had no interest in becoming High Queen. His respect for her was made that much stronger. She was put to better use doing what she had always done and Ulfric suspected that Eriah had wanted love in any marriage she entered into. If his suspicions were accurate, then she would've declined him if he had given into the pressure to propose marriage to her because it would be purely political. The Jarl had a distaste for such agendas and his healthy fear of the Dragonborn's power helped him navigate the meetings where the pressure was highest. Ulfric knew she had chosen wisely in rejecting the idea of marriage to him and she had chosen her life mate well. The unspoken understanding and friendship between Jarl and Dragonborn would last a lifetime. That's all Ulfric had ever wanted from her.


End file.
